The venom within
by streetzdanzer
Summary: Banished by deep blue, Kisshu is forced to live on earth, mostly annoying Ichigo. But when Pai creates a toxic predicite to destroy the blue knight, unaware that it has no affect? Who is the person who gets infected? Can they be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Tsukune: Greetings fellow humans

Moka: But you are not human

Tsukune: Yeah but saying I am a modified human vampire ghoul hybrid is a bit long don't ya think?

Kisshu: You're a what now?

Ichigo: He said he is a modified human vampire ghoul hybrid

Kisshu: I meant what does it look like?

Moka: Like this *Breaks off Tsukune's holy lock*

Ichigo: Huh?

Moka: You might wanna step back

Kisshu/Ichigo: *Steps back*

Tsukune: *Transforms*

Ichigo: What the?

Kisshu: AHHHHHHHHHH! *SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL AND RUNS*

Moka: Did he just run in fear?

Ichigo: Yeah you will get used to him eventually

Moka: *Puts the holy lock back on Tsukune*

Tsukune: *Retransforms*

Ichigo: Kish you can come out now

Kisshu: Okay *Comes out of hiding*

Ichigo: That's a good Kish *Gives him a peck on the cheek*

Kisshu: *blushes*

Tsukune: So why are we here

Oceania: you are here for my first cross over

Ichigo: Hey Oceania

Moka: you know this strange women?

Oceania: Hey what gives you the idea that I am strange!

Moka Just a wild guess that's all

Kisshu: I wouldn't say she is strange, more like independent and she is currently doing two fanfic about us

Tsukune: Cool

Oceania: Well now everyone is Acquaintanced, Shall I do the disclaimer?

Disclaimer: I STREETZDANZER DO NOT OWN EITHER TOKYO MEW MEW OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN BOTH MANGAS AND ANIMIES. Now let the story commence!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Banished

Pai P.O.V

It has been a month since deep blue had banished Kisshu from the ship, and quite frankly I am glad, He was nothing but a traitor, falling for a mere human and the leader of our enemy, he deserved what he had coming.

"Pai, I am going out." Taruto interrupted his thoughts.

"Where?" I asked.

"Just to the park."

"Well, as long as you are not seeing that yellow mew it is fine with me."

_I am not going to be responsible for letting two of my comrades be banished and traitor marked. _

"Pai?"

"What is it little one?"

"Are you not at least one bit worried about Kisshu?"

"Why should I be?"

"He is still our brother."

"Only on paper, I do not even know why our parents took him into our household in the first place. We had enough mouths to feed as it was!"

"He would not be able to survive if they did not. He lost everything to that avalanche! Surly even you could not be that insensitive!"

"That is enough Taruto, go before I change my mind."

Taruto began to teleport away. "You may not show it Pai, but I know somewhere deep down inside of you, you do care for him as much as I do"

Yeah right, I could care less what that scumbag is doing!

Kisshu P.O.V

"Come on Ichigo, is that the best you can do?" I taunted my kitten.

Kisshu! I do not have time for this! Ichigo shouted while retransforming. "Because of you I am now late for school!"

"Do not fret Koneko; you will not need an education as you will be at home taking care of our kids."

"WHO SAYS I AM HAVING YOUR KIDS! I AM ONLY SIXTEEN YEARS OLD YOU BAKA!"

"Eh? Are you saying you're too young, huh, on my planet you are in age."

"Well guess what you pervert, WE ARE NOT ON YOUR PLANET!"

"Well then," I teleported beside her and captured her waist "I will have to take you back with me."

"Yeah, as if they will accept you back." Ichigo mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

Suddenly, Ichigo violently pushed me away. I stumbled over a tree root and fell flat on my back narrowly missing a fence spear that would have run me through.

"Were you not banished by your 'great' leader?"

"Yeah, but how cares as long as we…."

"FOR CRYING OUT LOAD THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US AND THERE NEVER WILL SO GET IT IN TO YOUR THICK GOD DAMN HEAD YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A LIVING CREATURE! Ichigo screeched. WHO WOULD EVER WANT TO BE WITH YOU, Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!

"I-Ichigo?" As soon as she turned around my tears came streaming down my face.

_How could she say that? All I have gone through to be able to see her._

"Oh Koneko, you have no idea how much you just hurt me right now. Being pierced with that fence spear would be less painful."

_I hate that I love you!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Oceania: First chapter done

Tsukune: How come me and Moka were not in it

Oceania: You will be later on

Shizuka: No you will not

Tsukune/Moka: Miss Nekonome!

Shizuka: These two must not come into the human world so I am taking them back

Oceania: But…

The Rosario vampire gang: *Boards the bus and drives away*

Kisshu: Too late

Ichigo: Looks like this is now a normal story

Oceania: No I will just find another anime, until next time see ya! *-)

Ichigo: 1,005 WORDS NYA!


	2. Pai's ghastly creation

Oceania: I am back peoples!

Kisshu: so have you found a replacement anime

Oceania: Yep and that anime is Inuyasha

Ichigo: What is that?

Oceania: It is basically the exact opposite of your anime

Kisshu: So instead of a girly romantic anime.

Oceania: It's got a demonic, historical vibe and a bit graphic in blood, which is strange because I don't like blood.

Koga: It is not that bloody

Oceania: Koga Kun! *Hugs Koga*

Koga: Yo!

Kisshu: who are you?

Oceania: Everyone meet the hottest guy ever Koga the wolf demon

Kisshu: what about me?

Oceania: you're the cutest guy ever

Kisshu: that will have to do.

Koga: Hey where is Kagome?

Oceania: she is not here yet.

Koga: Oh

Ichigo: So you are a wolf demon?

Purin: Look at Kouga's tail Na no da, It looks like Zakuro nee san's mew tail Na no da! * tugged his tail*

Ichigo: Whoa there squirt; you shouldn't tug a wolves' tail

Koga: It's alright; she is just a child. Shippo used to do that.

Purin: Who is Shippo Na no da?

*Kagome and Shippo walk in*

Shippo: I am Shippo!

Purin: Wow Shippo is a fox demon Na no da!

Koga: There is my woman *embraces Kagome*

Kagome: Hey Koga kun *Receives a kiss*

Shippo/Purin/Oceania: Eww!

Koga/ Kagome: *Eyebrow rose at Oceania*

Oceania: What? It is gross *Mutters unless it is with me*

Kisshu: Okay I think it is time for someone to do the disclaimer

Shippo: Okay Ahem STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Oceania: *Drinking a cocktail* Let the *hiccup* story begin!

Ichigo: Okay who gave her alcohol!

Pai's ghastly creation

Pai P.O.V

"Taruto come here!" I instructed.

"Yeah?" Taruto asked.

"Come and lend me your opinion on this chimera anima." I typed some data into a computer.

"What is it?" Taruto raised an eyebrow at the strange looking creature.

"I believe humans call it a death stalker scorpion." I explained. "It's ranked the fifth poisonous animal in the world."

"Really?" Taruto looked at the creature; then he compared his hand to the animal. "But it is tiny! My hand is bigger!"

"Even so, with one sting of its tail it could paralyze a healthy adult; however it could kill a child and the elderly."

"So one sting and the mews will die?"

"Nope."

"So, what does it do?"

"This chimera anima has the power to hurt the victims loved ones without needing to sting them."

"How on Zennet does it do that?"

"The venom that is stored in its tail contains a highly potent amount of neurotoxins; this toxin spreads through the victim's body through their nervous system towards their brain." I held out my hand and made an infuser appear. With the help of this infuser, when a mew is stung; in this case the pink mew, the toxin still travels to the brain but it does not affect the mew."

"Then how are we supposed to get to the blue night because I am quite confused?" Taruto smacked his head.

"Listen, when the Anima is destroyed, and the toxin lays dormant inside Ichigo's brain, I am able to read her thoughts through the computer. When she thinks of that blue night, I press this button and the toxin that is in Ichigo will transfer straight towards the person she is thinking of at that moment."

"Oh I get it now!" Taruto snapped his fingers. "But who is the real target?"

"I shall tell you after you go get ready." I made the infuser disappear back into my body as Taruto went to go find his click clack weapon. "Blue knight, your time on this world in nearly up!"

Ichigo P.O.V

"Hey Aoyma Kun!" I waved towards my boyfriend after saying goodbye to my friends.

"Hi Ichigo." Aoyma waved back. "Ready for our date tomorrow?"

"Yep, I managed to convince Ryou to let me have the day of," I turned around to see if anyone would hear the next part, "let's just hope those stupid aliens don't show up." I whispered.

"You know, Ichigo, I really would prefer it if you did not fight!" Aoyma rubbed his temples.

"I know and I appreciate that but I am the leader; I cannot just leave the others to fight on their own, besides," I weaved my arm around his, "now I know that you're the blue knight, It is going to be a lot easier to win!"

I finally found out that Aoyma Kun was the blue knight; I was so glad that I did not have to keep any more secrets from him. But before I could tell him, my Mew pendant began to beep. I took it out of my back pocket and pressed a button.

"_Ichigo it is Ryou, The aliens have attacked near__Inokashira Park with some kind of scorpion chimera anima! Please get here as fast as you can! Is Aoyma there?"_

"Yeah he is here!"

"_Good we could use his help to!"_

"Right were on our way!" I let go of the button and placed it back into my pocket. "Let's go Aoyma Kun!"

"Well at least they attacked today instead of tomorrow!" Aoyma ran beside me.

"There must be a quicker way!" I paused for breath.

"There is, transform!"

"Good point," I took my pendant out once again, "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!" I was surrounded by a pink light and when it disappeared I had my pink costume dress with my cat ears and tail out. I craned my head to see that Aoyma Kun had also transformed into the blue knight.

"Let's go Ichigo!"

"Right!" I began to run like a cat on my hands and feet and Aoyma ran at the same speed.

"_We will be there soon guys!" _I thought.

Lettuce P.O.V

"Look everyone, Ichigo is here!" I pointed towards the fountain.

"It's about time she got here!" Minto huffed as she dodged the scorpions attack.

"Hey everyone, I got here as fast as I WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING! Ichigo shouted.

This particular chimera anima had a strong resemblance to a scorpion. What kind of scorpion, well Kiichiro is on that one.

"Guys you need to be extra careful with this one!" Kiichiro warned.

"Why Na no da?" Purin asked.

"This particular chimera anima happens to be infused with the 5th most poisonous animal in the world!"

"The deathly stalker Scorpion!" I blurted out.

"Correct, one dose of its venom could kill you!"

"What! Oh man!" Ichigo summoned her strawberry bell. "Guess we need to destroy this thing before it has a chance!" Before I or any of the others could stop her, Ichigo jumped towards the anima.

"That is just what we wanted!" Pai said in his head. "Go chimera anima!"

Just then the Anima flew passed Ichigo and was heading straight towards me.

"Ahhh!" I quickly sent my attack towards it and managed to slow it down just enough to get out of the way. _Phew that was a close one! Oh no! _"Ichigo watch out!"

Too late.

"Ouch!" Ichigo hissed in pain as she fell to the floor. Suddenly, a ripple of air surrounded her and she was caught and brought safely to the ground by none other than Kisshu. I stared in shock as Kisshu placed a cloth onto her wound and stoked her cat ears lovingly.

"Get away from her!" Aoyma drew his sword and flew towards the alien. But before Aoyma got to them Kisshu estates a kiss onto her forehead and disappeared.

Along with Ichigo.

Oceania: Chap 2 complete

Ichigo: Okay seriously!

Koga: You need to calm down; it is not what you think.

Kisshu: Are you okay Ichigo?

Ichigo: No you catnapped me, again!

Oceania: I shall reveal all next time see ya! *-)


End file.
